


Coming Home

by Morriggann



Series: Stucky Drabbles [3]
Category: Bucky Barnes - Fandom, Steve Rogers - Fandom
Genre: Established couple, Fluff, Gay Sex, M/M, Smut, Unprotected Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:47:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25476391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morriggann/pseuds/Morriggann
Summary: Bucky surprises Steve, coming home early from a mission.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Stucky Drabbles [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1734415
Comments: 3
Kudos: 50





	Coming Home

Bucky closed the door, careful not to slam it. He didn’t want Steve to know he was home. After being away on a mission for months, he was back early and wanted to surprise his lover. They’d only seen each other on video chat every other week; when the connection was stable, which was rare.

The house was quiet, the lights off. It was late after all. Bucky removed his bomber jacket and combat boots after putting down his pack. He tiptoed to the bedroom. The moonlight came through the large windows, bathing Steve’s bare back in the pale light. 

_ He has no idea I’m home,  _ Bucky told himself. _Look at him, all relaxed._ He smiled and removed his shirt, his pants, and his socks, then climbed on the bed all the while admiring the muscles along Steve’s back and hips. Bucky could almost see his ass and all he wanted to do was bite it. But he wouldn’t wake him up that way.

It was then Steve opened his eyes. There was someone in the room, on his bed, and he hadn’t woken up before. Cursing himself while his heart raced, he went into stealth mode to defend himself but soon found his arms pinned down by the wrists and a strong body over his. 

“Get off me!” He struggled to free himself, then felt a hot tongue running along his shoulder blade and neck.

“You’re mine, punk,” Bucky whispered as he licked the shell of Steve’s ear.

Steve shuddered, his heart swelling with happiness while his cock twitched. He tried to turn over, but Bucky had him in a vice grip. “Let me kiss you,” he pleaded.

“I’ve got things to do first,” Bucky replied just as quickly. He ripped the sheet off Steve’s body, revealing a perfectly round ass and strong thighs. “Since when do you sleep in the nude?”

With a chuckle, Steve nodded to the floor. Tissues were strewn about, and on the night table was a bottle of lotion. “I was a little busy with...you know, and I fell asleep right after.”

Bucky grunted, his cock getting harder. “What were you thinking about?” he asked, grinding against Steve’s ass.

His lover moaned and pushed his hips back to feel more against his puckered hole. “You, me, at the waterfalls in Wakanda.”

_ Oh, fuck, yes!  _ Bucky remembered well that time. Their first time after admitting to each other their true feelings. 

They had packed a lunch and went for a hike, but in secret, Bucky had packed more; lube and condoms. Just in case he was brave enough. He never regretted his decision. That day was still the best day of his life, the day he and Steve finally got together. 

He humped against Steve, biting his shoulder. “That must have been a nice time, punk.”

“If you let me go, I’ll show you a good time,” Steve replied.

Instead, Bucky got off the bed and removed his boxers, then looked at Steve like his prey. “Don’t you dare move,” he said in a low voice.

But Steve moved. With a defiant look in his eyes, he turned over and lay against the pillows, one arm behind his head. His cock stood straight, and he began stroking it. “Ooops, I moved.”

Bucky growled and jumped on the bed. He went straight for Steve’s shaft, stroking it along with him. “Here I was, thinking you’d be subdued. But I realize that I don’t want you to be.”

“What do you want, babe?” Steve rasped, bucking in their hands. 

“I want to fuck you.” Bucky reached for the night table’s drawer for the lube bottle. He splashed the liquid on his cock, then on Steve’s hole, working him with his fingers to stretch him. He never stopped stroking, once in a while licking the tip.

Steve finally batted his hand away, shifted his hips, and lifted his legs. “Come on, make me yours again,” he pleaded.

Bucky growled and stroked himself, placing his cock at Steve’s entrance. He shoved his cock in, bullying his way through the ring muscle. Steve hissed, so Bucky kissed him hard, his tongue teasing Steve’s. 

Once he was fully seated, Bucky set a hard, rough pace, his hips undulating. He wrapped his hand around Steve’s cock again and stroked him. “Fuck, I missed you. I missed this.”

For a while, all that was heard were wet sounds, flesh slapping, and soft moans. Bucky felt at home inside Steve, having jerked off almost every night dreaming of being back in Brooklyn.

Steve lifted his legs a little higher, holding them at the knees to feel Bucky penetrating him deeper. He’d missed him, every single part of him, more than he cared to admit. He gripped Bucky’s hair and drew him in for a hard kiss while he felt his coil tightening. He wouldn’t last long, not at this pace. He panted and grunted as he felt his lover filling him over and over again. “Ah fuck, Bucky, yes! Harder, harder!”

Bucky renewed his thrusts, going harder, deeper, gasping in pleasure. “You gotta come, punk. I can’t… I can’t last!” He stroked Steve faster while he, in return, gripped his ass and pressed a finger at his back hole.

With a howl, Bucky spilled his load deep while Steve jettisoned on his own stomach, coming in hot ropes. Both moaned and growled, panting heavily, and Bucky leaned over to kiss his lover, this time, slow and sensual.

Steve cupped his face, smiling in the kiss. “Welcome home, babe.”


End file.
